The Asylum Emporium
The Asylum Emporium is the brand name and website which Emilie Autumn has used to release her products from 2012 and onwards. Her newest album, ''Fight Like a Girl'', was released under this label alongside all new merchandise. Description On the "About Us" page, a description by EA of the Asylum Emporium can be found which reads like this: Dearest Plague Rats, At last!!! I have created the Asylum Emporium especially for you, the Asylum Inmate, in order to bring you a one-stop-shop for all things EA & Asylum related. Here at the Emporium, we are honored to have this opportunity to help make The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls a part of your lifestyle, just as it is a massive part (all) of mine. You can now obtain a quickly expanding selection of music, books, apparel, tour tickets, and tea all in one place, which ought to leave you more time for baking the muffins that you ought to be munching with said tea as you sit and listen to my music whilst reading my book. I'm joking. No I'm not. If you have questions or difficulties ordering, feel free to contact my Asylum Shop Rats—they are only too delighted to assist! ''''The website was created sometime late in the year of 2010 and has sold music, books, apparel, tour tickets and tea ever since then. Part of all proceeds have also been going to The Feminist Majority Foundation as of late. Products The following is a list of products that have or are currently being sold at the Asylum Emporium. Books * "Asylum Wallpaper" Journal ($25.00) * The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls: Hardcover ($75.00) * The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls: Ebook (PDF Download) ($40.00) * The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls: 6-CD Box Set Audiobook ($50.00) * The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls: Audiobook (MP3 Download) ($30.00) * Your Sugar Sits Untouched: Poetry Ebook & Audiobook (MP3 & PDF Download) ($8.00) Music * Fight Like a Girl: Instrumental Version (MP3 Download) ($1.00) * Girls! Girls! Girls!: Instrumental Version (MP3 Download) ($1.00) * Fight Like a Girl: The New Album (MP3 Download) ($14.00) * Opheliac: The Double Disc Deluxe Edition ($14.00) * Four o'Clock EP (MP3 Download) ($7.00) * Laced/Unlaced: Double Disc Violin Album (MP3 Download) ($15.00) * Girls Just Want to Have Fun & Bohemian Rhapsody EP (MP3 Download) ($7.00) * Liar & Dead is the New Alive EP (MP3 Download) ($7.00) * The Opheliac Companion (MP3 Download) ($6.00) * A Bit O' This & That (MP3 Download) ($6.00) * Enchant (MP3 Download) ($8.00) Apparel * "Science is Real" Zip Hoodie (Unisex) ($60.00) * "Science is Real" Long Sleeve Fitted Crew (Unisex) ($40.00) * "Science is Real" T (Gentlemen's) ($35.00) * "Science is Real" Vintage Scoop Neck T (Lady's) ($38.00) * "Rorschach Rats" Long Sleeve T (Lady's) ($35.00) * "Rorschach Rats" Long Sleeve T (Unisex) ($35.00) * "Rorschach Rats" Cap Sleeve T (Lady's) ($38.00) * "Rorschach Rats" Vintage Grey Scoop Neck T (Lady's) ($38.00) * "Rorschach Rats" T (Gentlemen's) ($35.00) * "Rorschach Rats" T (Lady's) ($35.00) * "Rorschach Rats" Zip Hoodie (Unisex) ($60.00) * The Rat Dress ($85.00) * "Feed Your Leech" Tank (Unisex) ($40.00) * "Feed Your Leech" Racerback Tank (Lady's) ($40.00) * "Asylum Wallpaper" Tank (Unisex) ($40.00) * "Asylum Wallpaper" Racerback Tank (Lady's) ($40.00) * "Asylum Wallpaper" Leggings ($65.00) * "Gaslight" Tank (Unisex) ($40.00) * "Gaslight" Tank Racerback (Lady's) ($40.00) Accessories * "Asylum Wallpaper" Tote Bag ($40.00) * "Gaslight" Tote Bag ($40.00) * "Feed Your Leech" Tote Bag ($40.00) * "Asylum Wallpaper" iPhone Case ($24.00) * "Gaslight" iPhone Case ($24.00) Art * "Asylum Wallpaper" Art Print ($29.00-$43.00) * "Plague Rat" Art Print ($33.00) * "Feed Your Leech" Art Print ($27.50-$43.00) Gifts * Asylum Emporium Gift Card ($25.00-$300.00) External Links * Link to The Asylum Emporium. Category:Webshops Category:Merch Category:Merchandise